


Love Poems from Sherlock's Admirers

by maymabane



Series: Poems from The Heart [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Insanity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maymabane/pseuds/maymabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has many lovers. Many insane lovers.<br/>A collection of drabbles, one-shots, and poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roses are Red

A Love Poem from Jim Moriarty  
By Mayma Bane

Blood is red,  
veins are blue.  
The tears of clear,  
they flow from you.  
I bite and scratch,  
you scream and fight.  
I fuck you raw,  
into the night.  
Good night my love,  
my obsession new.  
And tomorrow regrets,  
shall flow from you too.


	2. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tells his imaginary son an imaginary tale about the realest people he has ever met.

Fairy Tales  
By Mayma Bane

Once upon a time a consulting detective met a consulting criminal.  
Did they fall in love Papa?  
Of course not silly child.   
The detective was an angel.  
The criminal was a demon. 

Once upon a time a consulting criminal stole the consulting detective.  
Stole Papa?   
Of course silly child.  
For a demon can not just sleep with an angel.  
The angel must be stolen.

Once upon a time a doctor was worried about a stolen consulting detective.  
Did the doctor love the detective Papa?  
Of course silly child.  
The doctor and the detective speak of love every night.  
I know...I have listened and watched.

Once upon a time a consulting criminal stole from a consulting detective.  
Did he steal the detective's innocence?  
Of course silly child.  
For the detective was a pure unstained virgin.  
And I was there to sully him.

Once upon a time a consulting criminal forced a consulting detective into marriage.  
Did the angel love the demon now Papa?  
Of course not silly child.  
The angel hated the demon all his life.  
The demon is a thief of everything.

Once upon a time a consulting criminal and a consulting detective stole a child.  
Stole Papa?  
Of course silly child.  
Angels and Demons can't make children.  
They are forced into stealing them.

Once upon a time a consulting criminal broke a consulting detective.  
Did the criminal ever fix the detective Papa?  
Of course not silly child.  
Angels are not like toys.  
Once broken they can't be fixed.


	3. Sherlock's Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene fantasizes about Sherlock's rape in the most graphic way she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, my pen name is Mayma Bane. And these are my works.

Sherlock's Rape  
By Mayma Bane

Aren't I pretty Mr. Holmes?   
Don't you think I am lovely?  
TELL ME!, I scream.  
You whimper out a yes ma'am.  
It's not enough.  
I dig my fingernails into your chest.   
I peel you like a fruit.  
You come apart easily.  
Blood is flowing from you.  
SCREAM SLAVE, I scream.  
You scream. I thrust down hard on you.  
Are you still alive?  
I dig my fingernails deeper.   
If they were razors I could reach your heart.  
If only they were razors Sherlock....

****-*****  
Is this the aftermath of love?  
You are curled in the corner, shaking.  
I sigh, Sherlock Holmes is broken,broken. Sherlock Holmes is Broken.  
You are a heap of bones. I see one of your ribs poking through your chest.  
Are you still alive?  
I walk over to your skeleton.  
I stick the end of my boot into your chest...  
Yes, you are dead.  
Good job, Irene. Good bloody job.


	4. I Could Cut Myself on Those Cheekbones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene is sure those cheek bones can slice her fingers right off. Her imagination is too vivid.

I Could Cut Myself On Those Cheekbones  
By Mayma Bane

I slap your face, my blood does race,   
as red ribbon wraps my arm.  
Fingers into stumps, smooth skin into goosebumps,  
to you I wish no harm.  
A pretty man you are, my precious star,  
A gash hurts you none.  
For you my dear, I'd lose an ear,  
My most precious one.


	5. Pure and Chaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's love is the purest love.

Pure and Chaste  
By Mayma Bane

I do not bite Sherlock my love...  
I only whisper and sing.  
I do not hit Sherlock my love...  
Only sweetness I do bring.  
I do not scare Sherlock my love...  
I have only kisses to share.  
I do not hate Sherlock my love...  
For it does not seem fair.

But Sherlock my love, I do punish.  
For cruelty and vanity same.  
I do whip Sherlock.  
Your spirit I shall tame.  
But I do not mean to hurt, Sherlock my love.  
For you are my lover in kind.  
But do not be mistaken,  
I shall redden your behind.


	6. Princess Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is Moriarty's princess.

Princess Sherlock  
By Mayma Bane

A tiara and dress is all you need,  
and indeed,  
You can be a Princess.

A mighty knight and his noble steed,  
and indeed,  
You can be a Princess.

Because Sherlock you are a damsel in distress,  
and yes,  
You are my Princess

We can rule together and John will jest,  
and yes,  
You are my Princess Sherlock


	7. Baby Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is John's baby doll.

Baby Doll  
By Mayma Bane

Little Sherlock, tall, but sweet,  
You bow like a servant at my feet.  
Your room is full of ribbons and bows,   
How you became this way no one knows.  
But Little Sherlock, my obsession dear,  
don't shed a single tear.

For your John Watson is here to reassure,  
that I couldn't love you more,  
than I do now, as you shake.  
Your soul is bare,  
for all to take.

Little Sherlock, my precious doe,  
your hair like ebony, skin like snow.  
A virgin amidst the whores of my heart,  
from my side you shall never part.

Little Sherlock, my angelic star.  
I have made you the way you are.  
A baby doll, dressed for show,  
as love from my heart does flow.

Little Sherlock, I end my poetic love.  
My sweetheart, my god sent dove.  
And I hope that one day you will comprehend,  
I only wanted to be your boyfriend.


	8. Red Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about a wedding day.

Red Wedding Dress  
By Mayma Bane

Dear Sherlock Holmes,  
How lovely you looked on our wedding day,  
Dress stained red with blood.  
The guests were in a shock, I'd say,  
As the red blood mixed with mud.  
Did they think you were a lovely bride,  
as you squirmed and fought.  
I thought you were a lovely bribe,  
A gift perfectly bought.

Ah, the faces of the guests,  
pulled into contorts of fright.  
We should show them the best,   
and give them the tape of our wedding night.

John Watson- my dear- was in the crowd,  
his face covered in a shadow.  
Though he was silent, his pain was loud,  
As you straightened your bow.

Irene Adler made it there,  
only too late to object.  
Your mother's tears and brother's stare,  
makes the moment more erect.

Now Sherlock, you are my wife  
My sweet caretaker you see?  
Farewell my dear, I hope you no strife.  
Your Sweet Moriarty.


	9. Blood Yells : The Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood yells turned into a poem.

Blood Yells (Poem Version)  
By Mayma Bane

Shiver, Shiver, Shake  
My broken dancer.  
You bled from your already broken heart.  
I always wanted you,  
My broken dancer.  
I needed you from the start.  
As I stitch you up with needle and thread,  
you grow cold, like a snow man.  
You grab my coat, I want to gloat  
I want to kiss your bloody hand.

You tell me about John,  
how you love him with your soul.  
My broken angel, you can tell  
him on your own.

I would tell him with words,  
or even a picture that spells.  
But I figured I should shut up,  
because blood yells.

*****-****  
Do not cry John Watson,  
for Sherlock wanted me to tell you about love.  
Something from his heart he said.  
But I figured I should shut up,   
Because love yells.


	10. A Night With Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty thinks about his night with Sherlock

A Night With Sherlock  
By Mayma Bane

Needle, Needle,  
Needle and thread  
I stitch up the wounds I caused in your head.

Quiet, Quiet,  
Quiet and meek,  
A single tear rolls down your cheek.

Sweet, Sweet,  
Sweet and Sour,  
Your delicious soul I shall devour.

Burn, Burn,  
Burn and heal,  
Your virginity I did steal.

Stone, Stone,  
Stone and Bricks,  
Your broken soul I shall fix.


	11. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all for you...

Whisper my name Sherlock,  
as you would call for a god.  
Whisper my name Sherlock,  
as you would all for a demon.  
Am I both I ask you?  
A muffled noise responds yes.  
I know Sherlock...I am a demon god.

Scream my name Sherlock,  
as you would to John Watson.  
Scream my name Sherlock,  
as you would to Irene Adler.  
Am I both I ask you?  
The gag wont'let you answer.  
I assumed you said yes.  
I am John Moriarty...not anyone else.

Moan my name Sherlock,  
as you ride my cock.  
Moan my name Sherlock.  
as you lick on the tip.  
Are you mine I ask.  
Your mouth releases me, a pop emerging.  
"Yes daddy."  
Good and I am yours.


	12. Never Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John never saw this day coming.

Never Thought  
By Mayma Bane

I never thought that on this day,  
on your tombstone I would find,  
a letter handwritten by you.  
As if it left behind. 

I never thought on this day,  
wind whipping through the grave,  
I would have to summon strength,  
And try to be brave.

I read the letter slowly,  
my breath hitching in my throat.  
I never thought that on this day,  
I would feel your coat.

It wrapped around my shoulders,  
black fabric so warm and reassuring.  
I tell myself not to cry,   
and yet the tears are pouring.

“John...”You say,  
I hug you close and smell your delicious scent.  
I feel your kiss against my lips,  
I know just what it meant.

All the words and apologies,  
went the way the wind came through,  
The kiss meant one thing Sherlock,  
John I love you.


	13. Life is For the Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is for the breathing.

Life is For The Alive  
By Mayma Bane

 

Life is for the alive,  
they say.  
But did they ever see you smile?  
Did they witness your sunshine?  
Your beauty?  
Did they fall in love with you?  
Never my love...  
But yet they say,  
Life is for the alive


End file.
